


Starchild

by NEONVORE (orphan_account)



Series: Starchild-Verse [1]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21680440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/NEONVORE
Summary: The story of love, struggles and heartache — set place in a small world, and repeating faces.STEVEN UNIVERSE!MODERN/HUMAN ALTERNATIVE UNIVERSE.Will add relationship tags and more characters as I progress!
Relationships: Blue Diamond/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe), Pearl & Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Pink Diamond & Spinel (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Rose Quartz/Pearl (onesided)
Series: Starchild-Verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562902
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. This is barely the start — NAMES AND DETAILS

**Author's Note:**

> I have the first chapter as the alt names I created to be less confusing. And this will basically tell the story line, and doesn’t exactly focus on anyone specifically; it will hop to each character to give their past, present and future and so on.
> 
> I might make separate writing works to go into depth if I get that far ahah

_Jotting this down since my AU has altered names for some of the gems!_

* * *

White Diamond: ‘Willow’ Diamond; business nick is W.D or ‘Ms.White’

Blue Diamond: ‘Beatrice’ Diamond; business nick is B.D or ‘Ms.Blue’ 

Yellow Diamond: ‘Yoana’ Diamond; business nick is Y.D or ‘Ms.Yellow’

Pink Diamond: ‘Precious’ Diamond; alt ego ‘Rose Quartz’. Nickname ‘Starlight’ via business or not.

—Pearl is still Pearl (Patterson)

Blue Pearl: ‘Bonnie’ Parker

Yellow Pearl: ‘Yasmin’ King

Pink Pearl: ‘Peggy’ Bud

—Spinel is still Spinel (Diaz)

—Garnet is still Garnet (Garcia)

—Amethyst is still Amethyst (Doe)

—Ruby + Sapphire are still Ruby + Sapphire (Garcia)

—Lapis refuses to share her real name. Lapis (Lee)

—Peridot is kinda still Peridot (Birthname is Paige but thought Peridot sounded cooler) (Kimm)

Bismuth: ‘Blayke’ Leroy; alt ego is ‘Bismuth’.

—Jasper is still Jasper (???)

—Greg is still Greg (Universe) 

—Steven is still Steven (Universe)

—Connie is still Connie (Maheswaran)


	2. Chapter 2

The Diamonds were well known. It wasn’t as if their very existence was ignored, if anything for any normal person that was to be impossible. The ladies were powerful, and determined. Direct CEOs, they fueled their ravished hunger for duration by buying over smaller, weaker companies. Or even larger ones, but compared to their status. It meant nothing. Maybe it was the hunger for power in each of their delicate hands, or just the need to fill the void within themselves. It was what could only be assumed, after all. 

The largest assumptions were the latter; but unshockingly, they were fine. If anything, they were living their best lives - but just wanted to expand things, even if hurt people in the run.

The ladies started with the head of their group, Willow. Having been in the work for as long as she could remember, the pale skinned and greying lady (with the brightest grey eyes) was the pure definition of ‘businesswoman’. Willow was not afraid at all to destroy others, it was the least of her problems.

Others would complain that she was too old-school, old-fashioned and not modern any longer. The swipe of her deep maroon lipstick and flushed cheeks, glossed eyes and deep blue (nearly black) eyeshadow shown of her age. Showed what she grew up with, what she started with and how she would very-so much as  _ end. _ Spoiled, perhaps. Too indulgent, for sure. But Willow Strived off it. 

But with the stance of a gentle woman, curved hips and broad shoulders with the perfect waist - it was no wonder the boys adored her (from afar, if she saw their widened eyes and wet mouths; her clawed and painted nails would be digging into their eyes). But aside from her perfect? The stunning life, of a single-child buried in her parents business to get her started? She didn’t want to be the stay-at-home mom, the perfect woman of a casual man’s dream. She wanted to be the worker, and tend to  _ her _ wife. Willow let the shocked stares of friends and family continue on once she revealed her desires. Which wasn’t just money and power, but ladies. 

And to pile onto her families conflicted and upset stature at her life, the addition of a sudden two-wives onto her shoulder only made them angrier.

Willow Rogers, knew this. And with such power, she was fast to drop them. Every single one. In fact, upon marriage; the three ladies decided on common usage. A new life, without the hatred directed their love.

That is where Willow, Yoana and Beatrice Diamond came into view. 

Yoana and Beatrice had been dating previously, both strong in companies and well-known. So it was no wonder that upon a mutual meeting with White, and her own assistant; the two ladies fell for the goddess known as Willow. Whilst they were all around the same age, and had rather similar backgrounds; Beatrice and Yoana easily conflicted from their White Diamond’s shimmering light.

Yoana held tanned skin, dirty blonde hair that was only lightening with age - and deep (almost black) eyes that could kill. Beatrice, on the other-hand was much darker in stature. Her deep colored skin blended well with the two loves of her life, with dark cerulean eyes and dark-gray hair. In comparison to Willow and Yoana, she was quieter; more rounded at the edges. Willow held the petieness, Yoana curved and struck and sharp but still utterly perfect - and Beatrice was softer. Curved hips with a soft stomach, and gentle legs and arms. The most perfect and kissable lips, as well - which had Yoana and Willow fight quite often who could compliment her the most.

But things were typically so bittersweet for the Diamonds.

Willow was power hungry, wanting to control anything she was able. And perhaps a flaw within the many companies they bought showed through, or even a flaw she held became noticed; it seemed all the time in the world would halt, and only show the pure hellish flame Willow could truly emit. Willow just wanted and yearned for utter perfection, following strict eating and sleeping schedules, directing repetitive meetings and doing anything to keep everything and anyone in line. Yoana held the same hungry and eager desire for power, but instead of directing as Willow would; she would get her hands dirty.

She wouldn’t hesitate to hurt someone, or have someone do her dirty work to get what she - and her Diamond’s wanted.

They all, overall, held the same aggression. But Beactrice found herself unable to be so harsh, so direct She fell more into the manipulation side of life. With tears dotting her eyes, and lips trembling and hands pulling at anyone nearby to beg - to plea and make them feel her pain. And it worked. Every time, in fact.

So with the positivity and increment of negativity to their lives, they decided to give the business a pause. Because with the harsh reality that time was moving fast, and they were not getting younger; who would keep a hold onto their parts? And who would raise it? Proving all those who looked down upon them wrong, and to show the superior status of the Diamond Family. 

A child.

But they were all quick to decline the offer of carrying another man’s sperm to give birth, and still have themselves inclined into their child. The idea struck fear, as they knew their ripe age would hold a toll onto their unbirthed child. So adoption only seemed reasonable. 

They were picky, admittedly. Reading each toddler and each child closely. Because it wasn’t just about their work, of course not; they wanted someone to love, someone to hold onto and fill the last piece of the new family. Making them complete. So, they chose a daughter of a son - and chose a lonesome 4 year-old by the name of Precious. Beatrice nearly sobbed once the child was finally their own - with countless paperwork and countless days of waiting, she held the little girl for dear life as her wives cuddled alongside her and kissed her tears away.

This was a new life. A new life, lonesome but now not so much. Their precious Diamond, Willow would weep. Yoana would hold the same gratitude, but hide the emotions under the bruteness of her force and coach-like voice. But Precious was no different, not at all. Left alone, forgotten - abandoned by her family for perhaps no reason at all. The Diamonds felt adortion to her, and swore to never let her go, and never let her feel unworthy.

  
  
  


Precious was pale, paler then Willow with the lightest and curliest ginger hair. Her eyes were olive green, with the perfect nose of an angel and pouty lips.

Willow spoiled her, by all means. Dressing her in pink dresses and skirts, almost as if she was a doll to her, and nothing more. Yoana and Beatrice were similar, cooing at the outfits and almost rarely playing with her - because they didn’t have time. But they did have strict sleeping schedules to hand to the maids, what she can and what and  _ how much _ she can eat. What and when to wear, and what combinations make her look most flattering..

They had contracts to sign and people to scowled and fire, so Precious was alone more often then she’d admit.

She felt almost as if she never left the orphanage. 

When she was 13, her mothers grew worried. She often played alone, and preferred the quiet. Watching the clouds and closely picking flowers with such delicate motives; you would almost think she was holding living creatures. Willow reminded her, plants didn’t feel. They didn’t emote, and didn’t do most of anything. While Precious would disagree, she knew better and kept quiet. Teachers would explain worriedly over the silence, but dully note that a young girl - even in her grade, would watch from afar. In interest.

Willow would order more details on this, and find the young girl was Spinel. Spinel Diaz, only 8 years old and in 3rd grade while Precious was 7th. The combined middle-school to elementary explained enough. But with a little nudge here and there, Spinel would soon grow courage to get closer and speak to the Diamond.

And swore after that, to never leave her side.

The bright age of 18 she stopped. Stopped listening, stopped obeying and kept on arguing. It left many countless and endless fights with herself and her moms, but didn’t back down. She felt isolated, as they scoffed and bragged of their careers and how they started from such a young age. Spinel was only 13, and still the same jumpy and loud and utterly  _ childish _ girl she knew those years ago, but still tried to offer help. And Precious would listen, laugh maybe a little and forget her worries and anger for a moment - but it wasn’t enough. Because she wanted a business, something to control - something that was just hers. 

And she wanted one. Now. 

But Willow said she was too.. Childish. Too crazy, not mature enough and not close to being able to handle anything remotely similar. Spinel didn’t help, still close and clingy to her side. It only furthered Willow’s idea. 

And when she did find something she found fun, and something she adored and took pride in - they didn’t blink an eye. In fact they laughed at her. Being a coach was nothing, a teacher was under them.

They didn’t care about her trophies, that she was so young and already teaching younger girls to hold themselves up - because perhaps she volunteered, and what if she didn’t get a single penny; what was the big deal? Apparently a whole lot. The active action in leaving home to waste hours on end in a place she wasn’t even so much as payed for, maybe it was normal to be somewhat annoyed - to suggest better jobs and send her down the right path. But they weren’t mad, they were fuming - and would destroy even their daughter’s path to get their name spread.

She never backed down when they would lock her in her own room, take away her phone - refusing any contact from the outside world to her, and kept her in place. Alone, but in place. 

The tears she cries and pleads to be released was unreal, but they refused. So what was she to do? What would ever make them satisfied, if they refused ever cry and utter rageful  _ demand  _ to get into the business that rose their families name. How was she to make things right, to spread their name when she was locked away in punishment for something puny compared to their work. She was 18, for crying out loud - and she was still treated like a toddler being put in time-out?

Spinel tried the best she could. Tried anything to get her smile, when she was let from her previous room - now a well known cage. But nothing seemed to get a real one anymore.

With her time at the ballet classes, she met countless faces. A few male, but mostly girls. They feared her, but not for her face. Not the fact she was maybe broader then her perfectly carved and curved mothers, but it was her name - everyone  _ feared  _ the Diamonds. With one little mistake, with one little mention of their names to the goddess like mothers that hawked over Precious, they knew they might not make it another day.

But Peggy didn’t.

In fact, she didn’t even care. Didn’t acknowledge her name, or how the feared students gazed up at her. She was there to learn, to be the utter perfection and picture of a Ballet dancer. And Precious liked that.

She took the scrawny girl as her assistant, and the girl - Peggy, was eager to accept.

It was almost as if the student didn’t even pay notice to her very existence, only set on teaching; as if just because she came from a rich, and perhaps more violent then usual, family - that she was the same. 

You would think having your name praised and face almost everywhere, you would like it. But being ignored, and almost not a single care given to you - it felt amazing.

  
  


And that is how she, for once in her damned life, she opened up. Opened to a stranger, no less.

Peggy understood her, to say in the least. Gave her advice, and even cracked jokes at her crazy mothers. How strange was that? She knew what they were capable of, yet here she was! Precious found herself, for once in her life, found. And things stayed that way, stayed perfect and flow. The arguments lessened as she avoided her mothers, and spent most of her days at the school. With growing contact others, and closeness increasing - Precious found herself now with a good handful of friends. 

Perhaps now she was 21, and still teaching wasn’t ideal to others - especially when you volunteered, and had to have a side job as a waitress.

More students left and continued on to larger schools, while more came in.

She noted the variety she had, and split a few rules. It didn’t just have to be a ballet class, right? Peggy encouraged this behavior, and before they knew it they were utterly decked with students. Ones wanting the gentleness of ballet and others wanting something stronger, more upbeat and intense.

Her world was afloat!

Until the Diamonds bought the school. Took it from the very hands of their successors, and molded it into their own picture-perfect show. The classes were longer, heavier and less.. Meaningful. The moved her status as a teacher to the entire owner of the school itself. And for once, maybe she liked it - having something of her own, besides dancing!

But her world fell flat. Students lessened, and Peggy wasn’t a frequent visit anymore. She was still her assistant after all, even if her presence wasn’t as much seen. Precious still lapped in every moment she had with her. But sometimes, she never showed up. And then all at once, she was gone.

Willow would soon excuse her altogether, saying she no longer would be with them. And didn’t say furthermore.

Surely she felt lost, but she still had Spinel, right?

Well. Yes. She did. But Spinel wasn’t Peggy, and Peggy wasn’t Spinel. Precious often spent her time moreso with Peggy then the hyper girl she knew. It felt more valuable, but in no means would she say that face to face. Perhaps her sunshine had been drowned by her mother’s cruel actions, but she couldn’t imagine dimming Spinel’s own. And it was a shame, that even from the very start - she didn’t know how Spinel was doing. Or even know a split of information about her, either. 

It was almost always about her. About making her laugh, about praising her and wiping her tears away.. Did she force her laughter and smiles, like she had done to Spinel?

The days grew longer, and she got more restless. Call after call, text after text.. Pleas, to at least open up to her. She was the owner of this damned school for 6 years. She was 27 and felt she already wasted her life away. And Spinel, God bless her - but Spinel never changed. She was the brink age, full of life and happy to try anything and explore the world! Sing, dance - anything to please! But nothing pleased Precious anymore. Her mothers gave her the exact same empty void the held themselves. And Spinel, maybe at one point made her feel whole. But now she didn’t. Especially with her smile. She proclaimed she was busy with work, and even set a date up with Spinel. To catch up, to get in touch again and maybe go out to eat.

And she felt guilt. Because she didn’t want to even hear her voice.

It just wasn’t fair. She was so happy, and Precious was.. Bitter. Alone, and angry.

Years ago Willow assigned her a new assistant, to which she paid no care to - because it was not Peggy, and certainly not Spinel.

  
  


The lady was around her age, and even had the same perfection Willow spat everywhere. It was sickening, and it needed to change.

Change..

After 6 years, 6 years of pain and sorrow. 14 Years since she so much as felt happiness, and felt eagerness and felt like she belonged somewhere- 27 years of her life drained away. But maybe, after all the time, she finally had an idea. Something to make her happy, something to make her whole.

Something to change her world, to be reborn as someone new. To be born into the life she wanted. Someone whole. Perhaps not her. But someone.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a basic back story to get things moving! Dialogue and stuff will happen after this chapter, and be less ‘story’ like.


End file.
